


Festivities at the Festival

by BriBenitez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriBenitez/pseuds/BriBenitez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back during Medieval times... Alfred was a young peasant born under extremely un-welcomed circumstances. Will a chance meeting with Prince Arthur Kirkland help turn his life around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivities at the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story written for my AP World History class, keep in mind not everything is 100% accurate, but I tried. I don't know when I'll be able to update Am I a Monster? but I'll try to get to it as soon as possible.

Alfred was a small child of peasant life in the time of the Medieval Ages. He had a tough life in the village where he lived, having to tend to the livestock living on the other side of the house since he was too young to really do any type of work. His mother died of Puerperal or “childbed” fever after giving birth to him, and his father, unable to stand how similar he looked to his mother, left him on the steps of a nearby family before running off to start a new life of his own. The family that took him in was nothing but harsh, only giving him the scraps of food and making him sleep with the livestock. The small child would often try to get away with taking more than the scraps given to him, needing the strength to get through his chores the next day, but when caught, it lead to him not getting fed at all the next day and he was made to do the rest of the family’s chores. Today, however, was going to be much different. It was nearing Christmas, meaning festivities were to be held in the town and he wouldn’t have to work, and he could possibly even get away with stealing a little of the food at the stands.

There was a light snow falling that day as little Alfred walked by himself through the town, pulling the tattered cloth he used as a scarf closer to his body. It was the only source of warmth he had and the only thing left to remind him of his lost mother. As he walked around, he spotted a man being crowded with people who were trying to by his bread, people paying higher amounts for the lighter bread than the darker. He slipped through the people and took a small loaf of bread before trying to run off, though he froze when he heard shouting directed at himself. “Stop that little brat! He stole my bread!” One of the workers shouted before chasing after him, Alfred quickly running off so as to not get caught. He let out a squeal as he was lifted off the ground.

“L-Let me go!” He shouted uselessly as the man took the bread away from the child and threw him to the ground. He went to kick him in the stomach for good measure, but was stopped with a hand to his shoulder. He turned to shout at who it was before his eyes widened and he quickly knelt and bowed his head to the Prince of this area. His name was Arthur, an Englishman of Noble descent who happened to be passing by this particular town out of boredom. When he saw the sniffling child on the ground, he saw himself in that little boy’s position. The reason behind this being, before being brought into the noble family with his mother through marriage, Arthur could be seen doing the same things as Alfred, stealing just to get by in life.

“What has the child done?” He asked while looking down at the bread merchant, bushy brow raised curiously as said merchant rose to his feet to speak. “He stole from me when I was trying to sell to the good townsfolk, sire.” He answered while sending a glare to the sniveling child.

Arthur nodded to show he had been listening before handing the merchant a small bag filled with gold and silver coins. “I want you to return to this spot with your finest breads for this child at once,” he commanded before waving him off. The merchant’s eyes widened before he smiled,” R-Right away sire!” He quickly ran off to get the breads for Alfred, who had stood up again, wiping his tears from his eyes.

“T-Thank you for helping me your highness,” he said softly, bowing down to show his thanks and respect. Arthur waved off the thanks before having Alfred rise once more,” No need for thanks young man, I only wanted to help you because I could see my former self in your eyes. Before my mother married the king, I was stealing foods from people day and night just as you have over there.” When he finished explaining, the man had returned with the breads and handed them to Alfred before leaving. Alfred’s eyes widened at all the food being presented to him and he ran up to hug the man’s legs. “T-Thank you so much sire!” He cried out joyously, tears forming in the child’s eyes. “I’ve never had so much food before!” He cheered before taking a bite out of the bread, munching on the white loaf with a grin spread across his face.

Arthur smiled warmly and patted the small boy’s head,” You’re welcome lad, now let’s go, I’m sure you’d like to enjoy some of the festivities to their fullest today, yes?” He offered his hand while watching Alfred eat as though he hasn’t eaten in days, which is sad to say when it’s the truth. The boy’s face changed from shock to pure joy as he nodded, taking the offered hand before being lead through the festival.

~.~.~.~.~ Time Skip to a Few Hours ~.~.~.~.~

“That was amazing!” Alfred exclaimed excitedly as the sun began to set over the horizon. They had started out the day by watching the acrobats, followed by the jugglers, and they ended the day with Arthur teaching young Alfred how to play chess. He had gotten a little chilled halfway through their time together and Arthur was kind enough to buy a small coat for him, made out of warm, insulating fur. Alfred had the best time of his life that day, and didn’t want it to end. He pouted as he watched the sun set before Arthur began to speak.

“Alfred, would you like to be escorted home now, surely your mother and father must be worried if you don’t head home soon.” Arthur was only trying to be helpful, he had no idea he hit a touchy subject for the small boy. Alfred’s hands moved to the tattered scarf he still wore, eyes downcast as he spoke softly. “I don’t have a mommy or daddy… I was told my mom died after having me, and my dad left me with the neighbors... “ He looked up now as he spoke, unshed tears in his eyes. “Please don’t make me head back, they don’t feed me enough and make me do all the chores,” he told Arthur while desperately holding onto him. He didn’t want to leave the comforting presence Arthur provided him and go back to his ‘home’.

Arthur’s eyes softened as he listened to Alfred’s story, biting his lip slightly for bringing up a touchy subject for the boy. He lifted the small child into his arms and walked over to a carriage, sitting inside with Alfred,” Don’t fret lad, I’m not going to make you go back, I swear. For now, you can just ride along home with me.” Arthur had the coachman bring them back to his home at the mansion. On the way there, Alfred curled up against his side, slowly drifting off for a short nap.

Alfred’s young life had started off rickety, but after this day, after the encounter with Prince Arthur Kirkland, he could see his life taking a turn for the better, and he couldn’t wait to spend his life along Arthur’s side.


End file.
